Present embodiments relate generally to apparatuses and methods for delivering oil to lubricate dependent components, in an oil sump in a turbine engine. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, present embodiments relate to apparatuses and methods for delivering oil to lubricate dependent components of an oil sump of a high speed turbine shaft.
In the gas turbine engine, air is pressurized in a compressor and mixed with fuel in a combustor for generating hot combustion gases which flow downstream through turbine stages. These turbine stages extract energy from the combustion gases. A high pressure turbine includes a first stage nozzle and a rotor assembly including a disk and a plurality of turbine blades. The high pressure turbine first receives the hot combustion gases from the combustor and includes a first stage stator nozzle that directs the combustion gases downstream through a row of high pressure turbine rotor blades extending radially outwardly from a first rotor disk. In a two stage turbine, a second stage stator nozzle is positioned downstream of the first stage blades followed in turn by a row of second stage turbine blades extending radially outwardly from a second rotor disk. The stator nozzles direct the hot combustion gas in a manner to maximize extraction at the adjacent downstream turbine blades.
The first and second rotor disks are joined to the compressor by a corresponding rotor shaft for powering the compressor during operation. These are typically referred to as the high pressure turbine. The turbine engine may include a number of stages of static air foils, commonly referred to as vanes, interspaced in the engine axial direction between rotating air foils commonly referred to as blades. A multi-stage low pressure turbine follows the two stage high pressure turbine and is typically joined by a second shaft to a fan disposed upstream from the compressor in a typical turbofan aircraft engine configuration for powering an aircraft in flight.
As the combustion gases flow downstream through the turbine stages, energy is extracted therefrom and the pressure of the combustion gas is reduced. The combustion gas is used to power the compressor as well as a turbine output shaft for power and marine use or provide thrust in aviation usage. In this manner, fuel energy is converted to mechanical energy of the rotating shaft to power the compressor and supply compressed air needed to continue the process.
In turbine engines, the rotor shaft rotates at a very high rate of speed and is supported for such rotation by various bearings at different areas of the turbine engine. One issue with turbine engines is how to provide under race lubrication for these bearings and ensure proper lubrication to multiple parts while balancing the extremely tight confines of the turbine engine area.
Additionally, in order to meet space and weight saving goals, it is desirable to oil two or more parts with a single oiling scoop or component. No current parts have provided such under race lubrication to multiple bearings or seal runners. Since these multiple components are spaced fore and aft along the rotor shaft, it would also be desirable that the oil scoop provide proper oiling in both directions.
As may be seen by the foregoing, there is a need for an oil scoop manifold which provides oil from a sump to two or more bearings. Additionally it would be desirable to provide such lubrication at least under race and to provide the lubrication both in the forward and aft directions.